User talk:Jane Colombo
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 2010-05-16T03:52:03 "de Sancta Columba" Hi Jane. My name is Tomás Santa Coloma. I wrote the page regarding the Santa Coloma's in Familypedia. Some years ago I found the date and ship in which the "de Santa Colomba" family (your ancestors) arrived to USA. I added this information to the familypedia at that time: “On the other hand, Arnaldo Santacolomba, Lord of Isnelo (1453), should be the ancestor of the Santacolomba branch in Sicily. Some members if this family migrated to New Orleans in 1910; they depart from Palermo, Sicily, on September 18th 1910 and arrived to the port of New Orleans on October 7th 1910, in the ship SS Liguria. They were Concetta Santacolomba, of 18 years, Vincenzo of 15, Giovanni of 11, Salvatore of 7 and their mother, Ángela Greco, of 50 years. They were from Cefalú (IT). They went to meet Salvatore Santacolomba, husband of Ángela. 8. Thus, the surname Santacolomba, of New Orleans, has a Sicilian origin and previously, from Catalonia. As happens with the transformation of "de Santa Coloma" to "di Santa Colomba" in Italy, in the United States some members of the Santa Colomba family (or Santacolomba; not yet clear) changed again their surname in order to adapt it to the local language, this time as "Columbus" 9 “ Well, Salvatore should be probably your first ancestor in USA, I suppose. And you should be descendant of Vicenzo, Salvatore or Giovanni. Please, let me know if I am correct. I was in contact several years ago with Bryan Columbus, which is also a member of your family ( with different last name). I have found since them some additional and interesting information regarding your ancestors. I did not find the time to add this info to the page yet. There are at least 600 books in google having something related to "de Sancta Columba"! I need help to search the history... "de Sancta Columba" was the primitive form of our last name (Latin). For example, I recently found a reference to "Thomas de Sancta Columba" (the exact name of my great grandfather, but written in Latin), ordered priest in 1261, in England (the last name was present in those years in France, Spain and UK; I think now that the most likely origin is France, Bordeaux area, but not sure. It could be also UK, after the Normand invasion of 1066). We do not know if all the people with derived/related surnames are relatives, but we have now a way to check it: FTDNA. I am doing my test now, with 67 markers and created a group "de Sancta Columba" in FTDNA. If you could make this test and join this group it would be of great help to search our history and to know our origins with more details. We could have an idea of how many generations we have since our common ancestor. But we would need the 67 markers test to assure a short time frame. I would try to convince some de Sainte Colombe from France to do the same test. And I will try also with my 6th cousins here (derived from a branch with probable origin in Cataluña), which probably are closely related to you than myself (they have the 3 pigeons in their arms). Unfortunately, it seems that your ancestors from Barcelona are probably extinct and we could not have FTDNA done with that important part of the family. But you are our link to them! All the Santa Colomba's leaving in Barcelona seems to be new emigrants from the Basque area, and I do not think they are derived from Guillelmus de Sancta Columba, Gaspar de Santa Coloma, etc (from Barcelona). Your ancestor in Sicily was probably Gaspar de Santa Coloma, who changed his name to Gaspare de Santa Colomba, and his son was Lucio de Santa Colomba (Coloma, Pigeon, in Italian, is Colomba). But you could be also descendant from Arnaldo de Santa Colomba. I do not know yet the exact relation between Arnaldo and Gaspar (or Gaspare), but they came from Barcelona to Sicily. And there are some records regarding the Gascon origin of the Santa Coloma’s in Barcelona. So, your are of Basque origin my friend (as I do). Another important person in Italy was Johan Francesc de Sancta Columba (order of Malta), also originated in Cataluña. Our family history is very reach and interesting. I have made a page in Facebook,which is mostly in Spanish, Los Santa Coloma (Argentina), http://www.facebook.com/?sk=2361831622#!/group.php?gid=328411895787 . You are welcome to join it, so we can exchange information more often. Thomas Colomb, from France, is already a member. Please, write to me at tsantacoloma@gmail.com It was nice to be in contact with you. Kind regards from Buenos Aires. Tomás --Tasc 15:36, May 16, 2010 (UTC)